Mi musa magìn
by AZULMITLA
Summary: El arte necesita inspiración, el alma necesita amor; Erza y Jeral tienen lo que el otro necesita aunque aún lo sepan. Un fic JERZA.


.

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, solo el intento de historia.**

**.**

**Mi Musa Magín**

.

.

Erza abrió la puerta de la sala destinada al artista en cuestión, se detuvo a observar la amplia habitación y en su opinión, ese tipo era todo un excéntrico o un genio desquiciado. Ya que lo que podía ver era un completo caos, los destrozos de Naranja Mecánica bien podrían pasar por arte o las zonas de guerra en Siria serian consideradas escenarios de expresión artísticos.

.

No solo eran potes de pinturas regados por el piso, bolitas de papel pegados en otro gran pliego de papel, diversos colores de tonalidad manchando las paredes, un volcán de arena conteniendo… plumas de colores?, y claro los pinceles, espátulas, paletas y otras herramientas de uso regular para un artista estratégicamente colocadas en una gran bandeja _–nótese el sarcasmo-_ , y unos grandes y blancos biombos colocados en una esquina de la habitación.

.

-Por la Diosa Mavis! Este sujeto es todo un caso –hablaba para ella misma, acercándose a una colorida pared.

.

-Que se supone que esto me debe hacerme sentir? –Erza movió la cabeza negativamente- y esto de acá? Qué es? Ideas infantiles expresadas en colores?; si quería expresar la visión de un niño definitivamente lo logro, parece la obra de uno.

.

-Efectivamente –escucho una voz muy cerca de ella que la hizo estremecer y aunque parece ajeno a toda lógica, eso le gusto- siempre he pensando que las personas sacan su lado más creativo cuando son pequeños, y aun mas cuando se divierten con otros niños –Erza miro de reojo a la persona junto a ella-, eso es lo que expresan estos pequeños artistas, la felicidad de compartir con sus amigos una actividad que los divierte.

.

Por fin giro la cabeza para mirarla y añadió.

.

-Tiene usted muy buen ojo crítico señorita…Scarlet.

.

Erza parpadeo un par de veces para poder concentrar su atención en lo que había dicho el hombre frente a ella, que de la nada había aparecido y charlaba con ella como si la conociera de antes sorprendiéndola, ¡y vaya que la había sorprendido! El tipo era alto, de melena azul, ojos verdes, tez clara, nariz respingada, labios carnosos y bien formados, mandíbula cuadrada enmarcada y un poco afilada del mentón, y por si eso fuera poco un extraño tatuaje con finas líneas onduladas en tono rojo resaltando aun más su atractivo.

.

Cuando salió de su auto-shock y estuvo a punto de decir algo, ese atractivo rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa.

.

-Yo…estoy…estoy aquí para _(pero que te pasa Erza)_-se amonesto mentalmente y recuperando su autodominio continuo- Estoy aquí para tomar unas fotografías al señor –Erza comenzó a buscar en su bolso el nombre de la persona mientras hablaba-, disculpe olvide su nombre, es…

.

-Jeral Fernandes –la ayudo el azulado.

.

-Exacto! Jeral Fernandes

.

-Pues un placer conocerla Señorita Scarlet, Jeral Fernandes a sus órdenes.

.

Erza abrió un poco más los ojos pero trato de que no se le notara el desconcierto.

.

-Usted es Jeral Fernandes?… un momento –Erza achico los ojos mirándolo con recelo-, ¡como sabe mi nombre!

.

Jeral volvió a sonreírle con picardía y Erza sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban un poco cuando Jeral señalo cerca de su busto.

.

-Lo tiene escrito en su pase de visita.

.

-Oh, claro.

.

-JERAL! Estas seguro que esa amiguita tuya fue una buena opción para tu primer entrevista exclusiva?-señalo enérgica la mujer que acababa de llegar, Ultear la representante del peliazul, una mujer de muy buen ver, de cabello negro azabache, hablaba sin miramientos.

.

-Me acaba de mensajear que va a llegar un poco tarde, pero que su compañera fotógrafa puede adelantar el trabajo sin ningún problema-dijo lo ultimo haciendo comillas con sus dedos-¡¿puedes creer el descaro?¡ Ni siquiera me llamo! .

.

-No es para tanto Ultear yo estaré aquí varias horas mas y la señorita Scarlet puede empezar con las fotografías- y mirando a la peli-escarlata- no es así señorita Scarlet.

.

-Por supuesto, para eso estoy aquí -con una mirada llena de determinación.

.

Ultear puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un bufido- eres demasiado blando con la prensa Jeral, puedo tolerar y entender que lo seas con esos niños del orfanato pero la prensa es otra cosa, ellos no muestran piedad cuando fracasas, sabes muy bien que pueden llegar a destruirte, cuando te ven débil se te avientan a la yugular y succionan todo de ti hasta dejar una cascara vacía.

.

-Disculpa¡ algunos periodistas tenemos ética profesional y somos objetivos, a la hora de realizar una entrevista o redactar una historia nos basamos en hechos reales e investigamos a fondo hasta llegar con la verdad, aunque para ello tengamos que arriesgar nuestra vida y reputación; mi compañera es una periodista muy profesional que toma en serio su trabajo y solo por causas extraordinarias llegaría tarde.

.

Termino enérgica la peli-escarlata con su figura estoica y llena de gallardía mientras Jeral y Ultear la miraron sin parpadear y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el Artista mientras la miraba con admiración en tanto Ultear… solo entre cerraba los ojos.

.

-¡Como sea¡ si esa amiguita tuya no quiere que me queje con su director va a tener que venir a cubrir otra historia del más talentoso artista de su generación haciendo una labor altruista con niños huérfanos.

.

-Ultear ya hablamos de eso, y no voy a aceptar- Jeral hablo de manera seria y con el seño un poco fruncido- No voy a usar a esos niños para darme publicidad y fin del asunto.

.

-Si me permiten… -la voz de Erza los interrumpió y señalando alrededor entendió a lo que se referían- Esto lo hicieron los niños?

.

-Si –confirmaron los dos al unisonó.

.

-Creo que sería una buena idea –Jeral volvió a fruncir el seño pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa continuo- No sería publicidad para ti… -se dio cuenta de que lo tuteo y de inmediato se corrigió- perdón para usted, me refiero a que –se aclaro la garganta- nuestra revista es vista por el 86.78% de la población de Fiore, sin mencionar la población que nos sigue por la interfail en todo Ishgar, a lo que voy es que esos niños tendrían más oportunidad de encontrar un verdadero hogar si más personas tienen su vista sobre ellos, ya saben lo que dicen: De la vista nace el amor –lo dijo guiñendo uno de sus hermosos ojos marrones.

.

Para Jeral ver esa expresión en la linda chica fue tan revelador que sintió como el magín de su mente volaba con hermosas hadas pequeñitas en forma de Erza. Así que sonriendo no pudo detener la oración que salió disparada de sus labios cuando dejo de fantasear.

.

-Sin duda, estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted –clavando sus ojos en ella.

.

Y ahí estaba, ese brillo asomándose desde lo más profundo de sus lagunas verdosas relampagueantes que logro un tenue rosado en las mejillas de la fotógrafa, rodeándolos de una tenue burbuja tan incómoda como electrizante, pero para suerte de Erza, Ultear tenía prisa.

.

-Bien! Entonces todos estamos de acuerdo con tener otra reunión para formalizar y organizarnos con su revista y los encargados del orfanato –con una mano en la cintura y la otro apuntando al azulado-, pero te advierto Jeral! Mis ganancias no se verán afectadas por tu altruismo, suficiente tengo con una familia que mantener.

.

-Oh, no se preocupen por eso –intervino Erza-, cuando se trata de una buena causa el jefe siempre da su total apoyo.

.

-Vaya que conveniente! –Ultear no pudo y no quiso ocultar su felicidad y total aprobación-, sabía que la revista Fairy Tail era la mejor opción, lo ves Jelly?, te dije que tengo buen ojo para la publicidad –y mirando la hora en su celular comenzó a caminar al mismo tiempo que se despedía-, como yo si soy responsable voy a atender mis compromisos, y una última cosa- la azabache se dio la vuelta para el siguiente comentario y dibujando una enorme sonrisa con tintes picaros en sus ojos-, Jeral asegúrate de mostrarle TODO tu talento a la señorita Scarlet.

.

Y guiñendo un ojo finiquito el asunto, salió de la sala dejando al artista y a la fotógrafa en esa atmosfera pesada de sexualidad, que claro, a estas alturas todavía no le ponían nombre. Jeral comprendió el sentido de esas palabras, claro que lo comprendió y se sonrojo al pensar que había sido tan obvio con la forma de mirar a la peli-roja a su lado, solo esperaba que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta.

.

_Vaya primera impresión_, pensó para sí con pesar.

.

-Señorita Scarlet…

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

Ok, hola a los escasos lectores que me honraran con su presencia, esto es un nuevo fic de capítulos muy cortitos y espero que sea de su agrado. Los estaré subiendo con regularidad, y también estoy trabajando en mi fic Desconocidos, se los juro.

.

.

Muchas gracias por sus RVW.

.

.


End file.
